the_cycle_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
William "Bill" The Second
Appearance Bill is an average height, physically fit human. His most notable feature is his left leg, which is missing up to around his knee. Bill has an old face for his age, adding at least ten or more years. He has dark green eyes and chustnut hair drawn back in a short pony tail. He also has impressively sharp teeth. Bill, though living very minimually, has an impressive outfit. The first layer is fairly simple, with crimson leggings and a black undershirt. His one foot is fitted with a knee high black boot with leather straps to hold it on, as well as matching fingerless gloves. His second layer is a coat with a remarkably detailed design in red and black on the upper half, and black and gray flaired coattails on the lower. History Youth Bill was named after his father, William Fredrickson, the general who won the War in the West. He was born and raised in a small cottage in Vartevelen, on the edge of the boarder with Searachan. During his childhood, his father was away fighting in the war. When the war ended, it was declared that his father had been killed, and his mother grew severely depressed. Bill, who was learning the art of magic and the science of alchemy swore to use all of his knowledge of the two crafts to bring his father back for his mother. However, in his search he fell into dark and forbidden magics, and in his attempt to bring his father back, he killed his mother. He tried to fix it by going into worse magic, and took ten years off his life. He stayed in the house for another two years, madness taking over him. However, at age fourteen a friend of his father's from the war visited to pay his respects to the family, and found Bill, and took him into his hermit hole in Faradale. From then on he was trained properly in magic and alchemy, Wanderings Bill stayed there for two more years before setting out to Searachan to help them recover from the war. He stayed and worked for roughly another two years, during which time he started having strange dreams, dreams of his father, warning him of a danger, and claiming he was still alive. Eventually he would have these dreams every night, and decided that getting away from Searachan would do him some good. So he began to wander, for five years, until eventually, someone noticed. While staying in the city Lufoma, he was approched by a secret organization known as The Red Tower. Also during his time in Searachan was when he was turned into a vampire. The Tower Bill recived instructions for if he was interested in learning more, and followed through, discovering that his father had been a member. After some consideration, he joined, and quickly started moving up in the ranks. All he had to do was follow orders without question. During his time with the Tower, while on a mission, was when he fought a manticore, and won just barely, but lost his leg in the process. Character Devolopment Bill started off as the meger and poorly named Bill Willson. He was the author’s main character in the MMO Guild Wars. He wasn't really much of anything until the author discovered Roleplaying, and eventually, the RP guild Forever Knights. They were a well structured and tight-knit group, but open and friendly enough to accept the author. It was about four months prior to this that the author attempted his first NaNoWriMo, failing horribly with his sci-fi novel. However, after poking around the NNWM forums, he discovered the RP section, and began to interact with a larger and much more varied group of RPers, and thus expanded Bill's character much further. Two important parts of his character spawned from RP. The first was the transformation into a vampire, which was a plotline never completed with the Forever Knights, but simply too good of an idea to let pass by because of an inactive player. The second was his leg, which occured in an RP on the NaNoWriMo forums. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Red Tower Category:Alchemist Category:RP Intensive Category:Mage Category:Vampire